Various devices have, in the past, been proposed for removing an outer layer of armour or other material from a cable.
For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,656 discloses a cutting tool having a cutter rotatedly supported on a head and a housing supported the head for enclosing the cutting tool for use in cutting material of limited thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,275 relates to a device for cutting conduct having a pair of jaws forming an open for receiving the conduct and a saw blade for cutting the conduct.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,877 discloses a portable tool for cutting the armour of a cable in a direction transverse to length of the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,818 discloses a tool having a blade for cutting into the insulation of cable during rotation of the tool about the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,110 shows a device having a single saw blade for cutting along the length of a cable and through the armour of the cable, as does U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,636.